PC:Scarmiglione (Mewness)
Summary Fluff Description Scarmiglione is, for the most part, a kenku of typical appearance, although he tends to dress with great flair and strut around proudly with his silver-handled walking stick, rather than sneaking about in a heavy cloak as most of his brethren do. His most distinctive feature is a small area on his face: The little feathers that sprout around the edge of his beak change color depending on what cosmic phase he is in. When he is in the phase of the sun, these feathers are tipped in red; when he is in the phase of the moon, they become tipped in silvery white; and when he enters the phase of the stars, they turn to plain raven black like the rest of his plumage. Scarmiglione has very cultivated manners and taste and is an unrepentant snob. But he’s a decent enough fellow, although there are certain urges that he sometimes fails to keep in check, such as a desire to pocket shiny objects, a love of gossip, and a fondness for the taste of bugs and rodents. Scarmiglione struggles to maintain his dignity whenever his less delicate tendencies are exposed and may resort to fanciful lies to cover his behavior. Background Like other kenkus, Scarmiglione is an excellent mimic. This ability, coupled with his prodigious talent for singing, has made him the most versatile performer ever to sing on a Daunton stage. But his odd appearance has prevented him from ever appearing in a leading role. (It might be said that Scarmiglione has other personal qualities that a director would consider undesirable in a leading player, or perhaps just plain undesirable, but Scarmiglione himself believes that he has been confined to playing bit parts for the last ten years because of racism, pure and simple.) Scarmiglione recently left the Daunton Opera in disgust. (The details can be found in the Screamer.) The suddenness and bad publicity surrounding his departure has most likely left him without a future in the Daunton art scene, and his only other talent, unfortunately, is one for sorcery, which he regards with wizard-like snobbery as a waste of time. (When he first realized that he had a talent for magic, Scarmiglione attempted to study wizardry, but found that understanding even the simplest spell or ritual formulas was beyond him. He now regards his own abilities as something of an embarrassment.) Hooks Kicker In a recent Screamer interview, Scarmiglione said some very unwise things about some very influential Dauntonians. And there are other wealthy, influential types who might be worried about what else could come out of a gossipy kenku's mouth. Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Hybrid Rogue +1 Reflex Sneak Attack (hybrid): Once per turn, deal 2d6 extra damage when making an attack against an enemy granting combat advantage to me, provided that I am (a) using a light blade, hand crossbow, shortbow, or sling, and (b) using a rogue power. Hybrid Sorcerer +1 Will Sorcerous Power: Dexterity. I add my Dex bonus to the damage rolls of sorcerer powers. Soul of the Sorcerer (hybrid talent): Soul of the Cosmic Cycle Spell Source: Cosmic Magic At the end of a short or extended rest, I choose a cosmic phase from those described below and gain its benefits. The first time I become bloodied during an encounter, my phase immediately changes to the next higher-numbered phase (or back to Phase of the Sun if I am in Phase of the Stars). Each time I use a daily attack power, I can choose to change my phase to the next higher-numbered phase immediately after resolving the effects of the power. 1. Phase of the Sun: At the start of my turn, each enemy adjacent to me takes 2 fire and radiant damage. I also gain resist 5 cold. 2. Phase of the Moon: I gain a bonus to AC equal to the number of conscious enemies adjacent to me. I also gain resist 5 psychic. 3. Phase of the Stars: Whenever an enemy's attack misses me, I can teleport 2 squares as a free action. I also gain resist 5 radiant. Racial Features Kenku Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Flock Effect: Gain a +3 bonus to attack rolls against creatures I flank (rather than the normal +2); grant a +3 bonus to attack rolls or skill checks when aiding another (rather than the normal +2). Mimicry: Can mimic sounds and voices (successful Insight check vs my Bluff check to determine that a sound is faked). Powers Known Rogue At-Will Sly Flourish Encounter Low Slash Utility Sneak In the Attack Sorcerer At-Will Blazing Starfall Encounter Wave of Light Daily Shocking Magnetism Skills Languages Allarian Feats Hybrid Talent (Soul of the Sorcerer: Soul of the Cosmic Cycle) Armor Proficiency: Leather Superior Implement Training: Accurate Staff Regional Benefits Background option: Entertainer (Profession) +2 on Bluff checks Equipment Money Remaining: 190 gp, 9 sp Wish List L4: casque of tactics (head) or hedge wizard's gloves (hands) L5: power jewel (wondrous) L6: cosmic cycle tattoo (tattoo) L7: boots of the fencing master (feet) L8: accurate staff of ruin +2 or rhythm blade dagger +2 Character Status Tracking Treasure XP Changes Level 4 (this character replaces Livia, retired at level 4) Level 4 starting XP: 3750 Level 4 starting goods: one level 5 item (shadowdance armor +1), one level 4 item (lucky charm +1), one level 3 item (staff of ruin +1), and 680 gp (gold equivalent of a level 3 item). 489.1 gp spent (after level-based items). Remaining money: 190.9 gp. +1 Dexterity, +1 Charisma Events Ministats sblock=MiniKenkuBCOLOR="DarkOrchid"Scarmiglione/COLOR/B Male Kenku Rogue|Sorcerer 4 Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 16, Passive Insight: 11, Senses: Low-light vision AC:19, Fort:15, Reflex:18, Will:18; Resist 5 psychic HP:COLOR="Red"39/COLOR/39, Bloodied:19, Surge Value:9, Surges left:COLOR="Red"7/COLOR/7 Action Points: COLOR="Red"1/COLOR Powers:color=Green Blazing Starfall Sly Flourish/color color=redWave of Light Low Slash Sneak In the Attack Second Wind/color color=grayShocking Magnetism Shadowdance Armor Lucky Charm/color Phase of the Moon: Bonus to AC equal to number of conscious adjacent enemies; resist 5 psychic COLOR="Red"First Time Bloodied:/COLOR Change immediately to Phase of the Stars (whenever an enemy’s attack misses me, I can teleport 2 as a free action; resist 5 radiant) Conditions: /sblock Judge Comments Level 4 Approval Status Looks all right, but you should do the following: * Add weapon requirements to rogue powers (sly flourish and low slash) * Add range 5/10 to ranged basic attack Approved for 4th level by BenBrown Not approved. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval